


hey boy, you got me on my tip toes

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fanart, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy holidays, mishhe!!! C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey boy, you got me on my tip toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/gifts).



[full view!](https://38.media.tumblr.com/4a24e5a02159ce9980ed4ec09d5ab817/tumblr_nh29pgI6Km1tjokpto1_1280.png)


End file.
